Almost Perfect
by lightwarai
Summary: The perfect boyfriend doesn't always get the perfect life. Same universe as Nancy's Heart.


**Don't worry, I'm still working on "Nancy's Heart." A few people have wondered about Ned during the story, and I felt this would be a good chance to give him mention. (The poor guy!) I'm not a huge Ned fan, at least, as far as the books are concerned. But this is kinda typical Poor-Ned stuff. And it does fit into the universe that is "Nancy's Heart." I hope you enjoy! **

Almost Perfect

Ned Nickerson always considered himself to be a decent person. He rarely caused his parents problems beyond the normal 'teenage problems.' He practiced hard at sports, he studied hard in school, he brushed his teeth twice a day, and he had even learned how to do his own laundry before he graduated high school.

When dating girls, he did his best to respect them properly, although sometimes his hormones threatened to take over. He tried not to be too demanding, too protective, too needy, or even too expectant.

He knew no one was perfect, but he thought everyone should strive to be. That's how he had been raised, after all. And if everyone tried to be as perfect as possible, wouldn't the world be a better place?

And when he met her, he knew she was very close to perfect. Beautiful face, intelligent eyes, flowing blonde hair with red highlights that shimmered in the sun, slender figure, and a laugh that could rival a bird's song in the spring.

The more time they spent together, the more deeply he fell in love. She was intelligent, witty, fun, and simply beautiful. She loved to watch him play sports in college. He loved to help her during investigations, stakeouts, and he treasured the times he was able to be the one to rescue her. Of course, he hated when she was in danger, and he hated the times when he had no idea where she was or if she was involved in something serious.

But he loved her, and he would always be there for her.

But he never felt the same attention from her.

He understood that helping people was very important to her. And he was proud that she was able to help so many people find loved ones, or solve some great mystery that could put a family's worry at ease. He was proud that she used her talents for good, and not for evil. He knew her knowledge could have easily been used against good.

He also understood that the lure of a mystery was a characteristic that he could never ask her to change. It wouldn't be possible. So he accepted it with a smile. But he still couldn't help but resent it just a little.

Just a little.

When she returned to him, they would be happy. They would spend time together. And it was always wonderful. At first, they would have months between mysteries. Then weeks. Eventually, their time together grew shorter and shorter. She seemed to spend more time globe-trotting and mystery-solving than she did with him.

And he tried to not let it get to him.

For a while, he succeeded.

But then, _he_ started crossing paths with her. Just here and there, randomly. Once in a while, it was a planned vacation. Like South Padre, which he had been fortunate enough to be a part of.

But more often than not, Frank Hardy was involved in a mystery and Ned Nickerson was not. Frank Hardy was the one to rescue her, when he could not. Frank Hardy was the one to throw around ideas, motives, and plots, when he could not.

And that is when he felt he was losing her. The girl he had invested so much time and effort in. The relationship he wanted to work out, more than anything. And it was falling apart.

They fought. He had blamed it mostly on her chasing after mysteries, although he knew he resented Frank Hardy more than he did those mysteries. But why give her the satisfaction of knowing he was jealous?

He was sure she probably suspected it. He hadn't made it a secret that he wasn't fond of Frank Hardy. Perfect Frank Hardy.

Or rather, not so perfect. Frank Hardy also had a girlfriend. Callie Shaw. Poor girl probably had no idea what was going on. Ned had never met Callie. And as far as he knew, neither had Nancy.

He felt rather bad for Callie. Or maybe he just envied her. Ignorance is bliss, or so they say.

Ned Nickerson nodded to himself. Maybe it truly was bliss. Either way, it didn't matter. He knew, and he didn't like.

Their breakup had been long overdue. And by the time they agreed to break up for the final time, neither one was in the mood to fight. It was just time. They said goodbye, and went their separate ways.

Or did their best.

Nancy Drew was always in the local papers for one thing or another. And Ned knew that his sports career fame had made its way into local papers as well. Every town loved having residents as heroes. He had been pretty sure Nancy had probably run across an article or two on him. He never really knew how it made her feel.

One day, they had run into each other at the library. He was doing research for a graduate paper, and she was researching a historical landmark, probably for a mystery. They agreed to meet later at a little café for coffee and a talk.

And talk they had. They both missed the company and then fun, but they both agreed that it just hadn't worked out. Her life was too unpredictable, and his life demanded predictable. In the end, they decided to remain friends.

He picked the newspaper, his eyes turning away from the engagement announcement. He wished he could have been even a little happy for her. But it hurt too much.

They had kept in touch, not calling, just a few letters or emails here and there. Occasionally, she sent a postcard from whatever foreign country she was currently in.

But when Frank Hardy had come back into the picture, he felt angry at his replacement.

The announcement crumpled in his hand.

Now, few words were spoken between the former couple. It didn't matter to him anymore. She had a new partner to help her, to brainstorm with her, to save her. She didn't need Ned Nickerson.

And he tried his best not to need her. Each day was slightly easier than the previous. He had been dating again. He had graduated from college with his Masters. And now, he was moving.

Moving houses, moving cities, moving states. He would probably hear less of her. And that was fine with him. He didn't need a constant reminder of how close to perfect she was.

Ned tossed the fistful of paper into the last garbage can and glanced around the empty apartment, stripped of furniture, picture frames, and mementos from his life. He picked up the keys to the moving van and headed out the door.

The glare of sunshine greeted him as he headed into his new future. It was the perfect opportunity to start over.

**Kinda angsty, sorry. I like that stuff. :) Makes my life seem better, ya know? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Back to "Nancy's Heart!"**


End file.
